Four Doors
by Sophie Hillson
Summary: A story about Sarah, Jareth and their 4 children. Their eldest is forced into a position he is not ready for, causing strain on the family and disorder in the Seelie court. A dark force is rising that threatens the balance of both worlds. Will the family be strong enough to save the world as they know it or will they be the cause of its destruction?
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea that will eventually tie in with my story "The Gift". It is about Sarah and Jareths 4 children, mainly. Please review! I want to know what you think!

Sheridan knew she would be in sure trouble if she told her mother what she knew. She had defiantly broken the rules, on so many levels, and still, she had every desire to protect her ability to continue to break them. To tell would ensure that her friends and enablers would be outed and her contact with them cut off, not to mention the sure and severe punishment she would receive. Was it worth it? Or could she inform her mother without her knowing of her involvement in the big mess?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a crystal, traveling through the air and up to her. In it, she saw her father, Jareth, the Goblin King. "Sheridan, please come home at once." He said. The message delivered, the crystal popped and disappeared. She sighed.

Transforming into a raven, her avian form, she flew to the castle. It was unusually clean and well decorated today, a sign of the big event that was to occur that evening. Very important guests where coming to visit, and her eldest brothers future, as well as the families ties to the High Court, depended on a good impression. Sheridan usually hated when other Fae came to visit: Her parents where very uptight, and often angry, treating their children with unusual curtness. She knew that their beloved Goblin Kingdom was not viewed as a very important one. Many of the Seelie Court, the group of Fae people to which her family belonged, thought that Jareth and Sarah should give up the Goblin Throne in favor of a position of greater power with them, due to the fact that they where both unusually magically gifted. The high king and queen wished to have them at their bidding, but this would make Jareth and Sarah both very unhappy. They would both hate the constant formality of such a position, and Sheridan understood that completely. An appeasement of sorts had been come to in this-and the events of today where the culmination of that appeasement.

Sheridan spotted Siri, the fourth and youngest of Jareth and Sarahs children. She swooped down, landing on her sisters shoulder. She noted the pale, peachy-fleshy colored, lacey dress her sister wore-a staple of her style. She was very much a princess in the most typical sense. Long, straight golden hair and pale blue eyes accentuated pristine, pale features. Her cherub like face radiated innocence and softness. She was girly and petite. Aside from her fathers gold hair and blue eyes, nobody knew where she had gotten any of her characteristics from. She was the sole white sheep of the family, the only other possible expectation being Jairus, the eldest, who tried hard to fit a mold he thought he should fit, but all too often failed at. Little Siri fit right in with the "normal" Seelies without any change at all to who she was. The whole family was jealous of the ease with which she interacted with the court they viewed as stiff, boring, and difficult. They often teased her, asking if she would allow them to try and rub off some of her "normalness" onto themselves before events such as this, so that they could use it to survive unscathed through long dinners, discussions, and dances. It never worked.

"Hello She." Siri greeted her, petting her head. Sheridan cawed crossly, snapping in irritation. Her sister always tried to pet her when she was a bird, and it incensed her. She hopped off her shoulder and transformed into her normal self.

Sheridan was the second eldest and first born girl. Jairus, the eldest, was 28, she was 27, the next born was Jacan, 25, and finally Siri, 19. Sheridan had long, wavy dark, almost black hair that cascaded fluidly down her back and shoulders. She had her mothers green eyes and her fathers uneven pupils. Unlike her sisters soft face, hers was very defined. She looked a lot like her father, and took after him as well. She usually wore clothing that was either mostly black, or green. Today she was wearing form fitting leather pants and a tucked in, sleeveless, predominantly green pattern shirt, black boots with a slight heel, and a large, gaudy bejeweled chain necklace.

"Oh my." Siri gasped as she stared at her older sister. "Has father seen you?"

Sheridan rolled her eyes. Her sister was obviously horrified that she was not wearing a dress, and was at risk of being seen by some of their guests in this supposedly inappropriate condition.

"I havnt even been inside the castle yet. I see you're all ready."

"Im always ready!" She beamed, accepting sarcasm as a compliment, as she always did. "A princess is always ready."

"She sure is, always ready for something." Sheridan muttered as she entered her home. "This one is always ready to get away."

"Sheridan! Of all days!" The young woman winced as her fathers storming eyes locked onto her the moment she entered the throne room. "Its bad enough that you insist on parading about my kingdom dressed as a boy, but to do so today! Get to your room immediately, put on a respectable dress, or I will seal you into an oblette and leave you there with the Fireys!"

Jareth knew Sheridan hated the Fireys. It had begun when she was very young, and had gotten lost in the Labyrinth. Apparently she had run into them and been detained and traumatized. Ever since, they had served as an effective threat. Obey or I will have the Fireys babysit you. Obey or I will make you Queen of the Fireys. The Goblin King was well known for being a man of his word.

The woman didnt argue. She ran to her room, angry. She hated wearing dresses, and hated the royal court. As Princess of Goblins, she got to parade around authoritatively, have her whims obeyed, and was looked upon as supreme by her subjects, no matter how she acted or what she wore. The goblins did not question. The Fae, on the other hand...much more difficult to impress. Difficult to even feel on an even plane with. Being looked down on, criticized, what not something Sheridan enjoyed.

Sarah sat at her vanity, staring glassily at herself in the mirror, deep in thought. She was not sure how she felt about what was happening. Her firstborn child, the most powerful, perhaps even more powerful than either of his parents, and the one that she had assumed would be the heir to the Goblin Kingdom, would be leaving them. He would be wed to a woman he had never met, and be immediately thrust into a dangerous, demanding job-as the Sandman. The position had been unexpectedly vacated when the current Sandman had been brutally murdered while Aboveground, performing his duties. The culprit and motivation had yet to be found, making the situation dangerous. The High King and Queen demanded an immediate replacement, and not just any Fae could become Sandman, for was an extremely important position, as it provided much of the energy needed for the magic of the Underground to exist. The entire Underground was all powered by the beliefs and imaginations of humans, and those where fueled by the dreams the Sandman gave. Only a very powerful Fae could handle the job, being as it required extensive travel Aboveground, an extremely risky and taxing thing. The former Sandman, Ole, had a daughter, but she was adopted, a changeling. He had adopted her to save her life. When she was accepted by the Underground as Princess of Dreams, and turned Fae, it became apparent that she was not going to be magically gifted. She was nowhere near powerful enough to perform her fathers duties. This meant that a single man would have to be found to marry her, who was powerful enough and noble enough to be Sandman. There was only one who fit that description. To refuse, would mean war. Graciously, young Jarius did not even blink in the face of his future. He accepted all of it, even knowing full well that whatever or whoever had killed his predecessor might go after him too. His parents where less accepting, but even they had to concede that refusing would bring about too much darkness to bear. They coped by investigating, as much as they could, the death of the previous Sandman.

Sarah frowned as she looked into her own sad eyes. She was so worried for her son, but physical signs of stress did not wear on a Fae. She had aged normally until about the age of 30, when she had reached her full maturity. Her features where smooth, noble, and elegant, the very picture of a Goblin Queen. Her piercing green eyes sparkled in any light. She wore her dark hair up in a tight, elaborate knotted bun, accentuated with dark jewels that matched those on her dress. Almost 30 years of rating by Jareth on how a queen should dress, act and rule had had their effect on her: her poise was very straight and sophisticated, and most of the time, she was able to keep her still steamy temper in check and maintain a distinguished and respectable aura-at least in public. Being a mother had forced her to take a second look at some of the ways she liked to act. She had to live by example now, after all, and the idea of raising two each of herself and Jareth as they had been when they first met was absolutely terrifying. As she sat, she saw her husband materialize behind her. He put his gloved hands on her shoulders, catching her gaze in the mirror. She could see how drawn he looked, and felt his concealed emotions of helplessness as only his bonded wife could. She took his hand and kissed it tenderly.

"They have arrived." He sighed, sounding as broken as such a prideful man could. Sarah squeezed her eyes shut tightly for a moment, building strength. How lucky they deemed themselves to have each other. How guilty they felt on this day.


	2. Chapter 2

The nights event was perhaps the grandest affair to ever occur at the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. The High King and Queen themselves where coming, along with several important members of the Seelie Court. This was very unusual. The High King and Queen rarely went anywhere. You went to them. The fact that in this instance this was not the case spoke of the great honor they where bestowing upon the Goblin King and Queen and their kingdom. In a time of great need, they had risen to the occasion, sacrificing their eldest son and first in line to their own throne for a greater purpose. Tonight the High King and Queen were bringing Jarius his bride, to meet for the first time. When the dinner and small dance was through, he and she would be leaving. They would say their vows, and consummate their marriage. The next day, Jarius would be appointed Sandman, and his duties would begin. Time was of the essence, the Underworld could not be without a Sandman.

Jarius was a very handsome man. He had the face and eyes of his mother, and the blonde hair of his father, which was wild and untamed most of the time. He was not nearly as vain as Jareth, being much more concerned with what he was accomplishing than what he looked like. He was often deep in thought, but always had a kind word and greeting for everyone. Rarely did he dress informally. He was royalty and looked it, although he was known to be absent minded and go out with hair that looked unbrushed or wearing clothes that had wrinkles. Thankfully, he had goblin servants around that caught and corrected these things, most of the time. He loved to sing and play music, but he was absolutely horrid at it. He was oft told he had the voice of a goblin. He chose to take such words as compliments, as he loved his parents subjects. At least among the goblins, it was Jariuses musical abilities that where most admired, to the dismay of his father. Jareth often proclaimed his desire to go to Soho to record an album, so that his lovely talents could be appreciated by the masses, even if it had to be the human masses. It had been his plan to go as soon as Jarius was sufficiently trained as heir to manage such a leave of absence. Now that dream was gone.

The young man watched from his position alongside his parents at the gate of the castle as Eira, his future wife, approached- seven steps behind the High King and Queen. Behind them, the rest of the guests gathered, awaiting entry into the castle. They had all arrived earlier, but none would enter before the High King and Queen. The three hosts bowed low. "Rise, my friends." The High King boomed. "So this is the strapping new King of Dreams." His enormous, white smile was directed at Jarius, who stood a bit starstruck by the experience of being the center of the High Kings attention. He was, after all, only 28 years old, an infant. The youngest Sandman there ever was, by far.

"I am honored by your presence Your Majesty." He managed. "Thank you for coming."

"It is an honor for you to grace our kingdom, Your Majesties." Jareth said calmly. He was far too old to not be able to conduct himself around the High King. The High King was his uncle, after all. Jareth was the sole surviving son of The High Kings dishonored brother. Jareths father was well known to be an irresponsible womanizer who played about the court and neglected any responsibilities. He was a drunk and prone to violence. Jareths mother was a raging gossip who also had a violent temper. Their shenanigans fueled the whispered entertainment of many a gathering. Jareths only brother had been killed at war. He had a bastard half sister named Meg, who was not violent but was very much a lush with a fetish for stealing things. The entire family was looked down upon as great wastes of talent, for strong magic ran in their veins. It was to the High Kings surprise and delight that Jareth managed to come out all right. He had had serious doubts about him, until he married, had children, and seemed to become a much more responsible and less angsty person.

Eira was pushed forward. They bowed to one another. Stepping forward, Jarius took her hand and kissed it. "You are as lovely as the Labyrinth." He smiled. "I look forward to the opportunity to explore all there is to you, as I have it."

He heard a stifled choking noise, and gave a quick, panicky look behind him. His father was composed, but his mother looked a bit red. Had he said something wrong? He didnt think so. He turned back and smiled at the young woman he was destined to spend the rest of his life with. Eira was very petite, and not very tall. She had wispy, pale hair that almost looked transparent in the light. She had big brown eyes and small, pale lips. She almost looked ghostly, as if she never stepped outside. Her hand was long and boney. She looked very afraid.

"Here, I have a present for you." He shined. As his father often did, he produced a crystal. He rolled it around his hand and along his arms, once, twice, faster and higher it began to travel, until it rolled right off and onto the ground with a deafening plunk. "Oh my, oh no." He gasped. He turned beet red, and in his struggle to quickly teleport the crystal back into his hand and brush it off he completely missed the first hint of a smile and the suppressed laugher of Eira. He cleared his throat. "Ah hem. For you." He held it out to her.

"What is it?" She asked

"Its a crystal. It can show you your dreams."

"Thank you." She said, taking it tensely. She glanced at it quickly before tucking it away out of sight.

"Lovely." The High King chortled. "Now then, are you going to have us just stand here all day Goblin King?"


	3. Chapter 3

The dinner went very well. The High King and Queen where very generous, having only encouraging things to say about the Goblin Kingdom and its rulers. They complimented its prosperity, the beauty of Sarah and her children, and even the goblins. Most of the visiting fae eyed everything that was served apprehensively, often hearing horrible things about what goblins liked to eat, but they seemed pleased enough once they had tried things. A pleasant array of chatter filled the typically haphazard dining hall. Sarah was happy to see that all of her children where looking and acting their best, even her two more unpredictable ones. Her youngest son Jacan was ravishing, his medium length black hair slicked back and his narrow, pale blue eyes shining as he engaged a young lady in easy conversation. A five o clock shadow accentuated the definition of his face. He wore an outfit that was sophisticated yet uncumbersome, predominantly white in color with gold accents and brown leather boots. Sheridan was managing not to glower as a man on one side of her and a woman on the other chatted her up. Her black and emerald dress was nothing spectacular, but it was appropriate. Sarah was pleased to see that she had highlighted her ensemble with elegant jewelry. Siri was sitting next to Elisa, one of her good friends that she was no doubt thrilled to see. Elisa was almost 100 years old but still acted like a very young girl. She was showing off a striking ring, excitedly. Sarah wondered if she were getting married.

She looked over at Jarius last. He looked hesitant and uncomfortable. Her heart went out to him, she knew he tried his best to be a strong stand alone but lacked confidence. _Youll do wonderfully._ She wordlessly heartened. _I believe in you._

"You're pretty quiet." Sarah told Jareth later, as the two of them danced among the carousing crowd.

"Do I ever say much in these sorts of situations?" He grumbled. Sarah smiled. "I dont blame you."

"It's much better to keep my tongue than have it cut off." He laughed.

"Im sure you've always kept your tongue to yourself at these sorts of things..."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Are you being suggestive, love?"

Sarah gave him a shocked, critical look. "Suggestive? I was merely confirming you to be the strong, silent type, dear husband. How is that suggestive?"

The stress of the evening momentarily forgotten, Jareth gave her a dangerously amused look. Leaning in, he pulled her tightly against his chest and claimed her lips with animalistic furor. He drove his tongue against hers and they tussled. Sarah grasped Jareths long hair as she so loved to do and he ran a gloved hand over her cheek. They pulled away as their breathing quickly increased in sonority and their temperatures began to elevate inappropriately for the situation.

"Thats dangerous territory, Goblin King." Sarah huffed.

"Territory that I wish to reserve my tongue for." He teased. Suddenly he stopped, noticing that her eyes where no longer on him. He looked over his shoulder to see what had captured her attention. He saw Jarius and Eira slipping out of the crowded room.

"Such a timid little thing." Jareth noted, a disappointed look on his stately face. "I hope she is able to take this in stride."

"Its horrible that she has to marry someone she dosnt even know, just so Jarius can act as Sandman." Sarah grieved. "And Jarius-" She had to stop, as tears where threatening her composure. She had to remember that she too had married a man she had hardly known, and now she couldnt imagine any other life as anything but a nightmare.

Jareth dabbed the corner of her eyes delicately with his thumb. "I could think of no better man for the situation." The pride he had for his son was evident in his words.

"I guess I fear more for him. He sacrifices everything. I worry so much."

Jareth cradled her head against his shoulder as they haltingly danced. "I will protect him." He vowed.


	4. Chapter 4

The room was dark and shadows drifted around it unbounded like a thick smoke, but these eyes are learning to work well in such conditions. A body drops to the frigid stone floor in deference to She. The Cursed One. "Rise!"

Her voice slices the air and resounds throughout the room and inside of all who are within it. She is a tall, dark form and fumy tendrils caress her body like a child would its mother. She is fear, hate, desire. She has an ally that will bring the Underground to her breast, and she will feed it all of her sweet poison.

Finally free of her social obligations, Sheridan sat against the outside wall of the labyrinth, deep in pained thought as her best friend, a dwarf named Thissle, went about her job of tending the areas gardens, and keeping them faerie free-a job she shared with her father, Hoggle. The dwarf was cross. Usually Sheridan helped her with various tasks, so that she was free for half of the day to have fun-but tonight, all she was doing was sitting and complaining. She was being a distraction and slowing her down.

"So you see my dilemma." She griped.

Thissle laughed. "Sure do. There aint no way around this one. Unless you can get Her Majesty to spy in on Toby at just the right moment that is. But I dont know how ya gonna do that without her catching on that youre big time responsible for much of the mess."

"Responsible? How am I responsible?" She fumed, jumping to her feet and pacing. Her boots made angry crunching noises in the rocky dirt and dried vegetation. "Its not my fault that her brother seems to know things that no human should. Hes the one that manipulated the brownies into creating that thing for him. How was I supposed to know what the hell it was? I dont know that much about human technology. I cant be faulted for thinking it was nothing more than an ordinary human device."

"Right. Even the last time, when the brownies told you that they where through with helping him, and where ready to go all boggart on him? Not only did you forbid them from doing that, you yourself went with them to finish his device for him. YOU are the one who provided the thing with the magic it needed to actually work. Your mother will know immediately that no brownie could power such a thing. Honestly Sher, I think you have a lot more than just your parents to worry about. I shudder to think-"

"Enough!" Sheridan swallowed hard. Thissle was absolutly right. The Fae had only thought that by infusing the device with her magic, she was skipping around actually having to know how it worked to get it to function. She liked Toby, and had seen how sad he was whenever he thought of Sarah. All he knew was that she got pregnant and left with the babys father-never to be heard from since. For some reason or another he had never wished to see Sarah again. Sheridan suspected that he believed that she didnt care about him. After all, he was only a baby when she left, so it was unlikely that he had any actual memories of her at all. He had no idea how much she loved him and thought about him.

As Toby grew, so did his fascination with mythology and the Fae. He read and investigated everything he could about alternate worlds. Sheridan had no way of knowing, but Toby could feel the other world and its citizens around him much more strongly than most other humans could. Furthermore, because he had once been to the Underworld, he could see them. The lurking creatures hid themselves well, but, unless a human made it obvious, they had no way of knowing that they where not invisible to him. Not many humans at all made it back to Earth from a trip to the Underground. Eventually, Tobys obsession with discovering all he could about his strange attraction led him to become a mythology professor. He taught his students all of the things that those of the Underground tried their best to keep secret. In a way, it was good to keep human thoughts of them alive, for the magic of their world was fueled by human dreams, but it also made Toby dangerous. He was not teaching his students about fairy tales. He was trying to get them to help him unearth something very real. The machine he built was a dream transmitter. With it, he would be able to communicate dreams into the minds of hundreds of people at once. It does not need to be said why this is such a dangerous thing. The machine was complete, fully functional, but it would not work for Toby. It did not have the fuel it needed. It needed the touch of a Sandman in order to work. The issue was, there where two Sandmen-the Seelie sandman, Jarius, who sent good dreams, powering the light magic and the fae of the Seelie Court, and the Unseelie Boogeyman, who sent nightmares, that powered the evil magic of the Underground. If the Boogeyman where to discover and obtain the device, the results could be catastrophic. Sheridan had had absolutely no idea what he had been building, despite the brownies unease and attempts to tell her that whatever it is, it was bad, until she noticed Tobys notes left out the night after it was completed, which outlined what it was and how he planned to use it to help him convince everyone The Other Realm was real. Sheridan then knew that the thing had to be destroyed, but once a fae gives a gift, they cannot take it away. It could only be destroyed by Tobys own hand, as far as Sheridan knew. So really, what good would telling her mother do? Aside from alerting her to the fact that her daughter had provided a human with the means to potentially destroy them all, of course.

_Just dont ever let the Boogeyman find that thing. _ She prayed.

A year has passed. It has been a tense time. Every night she is able, Sheridan watches over Tobys house, staying vigilant over her great error. She sees him pouring over his notes, desperately trying to understand why he cannot get his machine to work. Her trips Aboveground are no longer a joy as they had been, traveling with the Brownies and assisting them in performing secret favors or mischief on the unsuspecting, sleeping humans, but an exhausting station that she cannot dare abandon. Her parents watch with concern as they see her become tired and lazy during the day. Only Thissle knows why she now sneaks out to nap in hopeful secret as opposed to performing duties she once enjoyed. She is consumed.

Jarius, too, is exhausted. The job of Sandman is one of the most important and challenging in the entire kingdom. His raw natural talent is great, but the hours are long and unforgiving and he is still too young and unconditioned for the extensive strain the long nightly visits Aboveground put on him. He is weakening as the days go by without a chance to recover and rebuild. His pride wont allow him to admit failure. He avoids his parents, knowing that they will immediately see the truth, but the truth is that they know. Concerned with the fact that the murderer of the previous Sandman was never discovered, Jareth follows Jarius every single night, watching over him. He sees how tired and helpless he is, and his heart breaks. Sarah runs the goblin kingdom, but every night she sleeps alone, and in the day, her husband sleeps. In what little spare time she has she tries to pick out any motive anyone would have for killing the Sandmen. The only answers she finds are ones that terrify her beyond her fortitude.

"Well well. What have we here?" Sheridan starts awake, a cutoff snore catching in her throat, almost causing her to choke. For a moment, she worries that her father has caught her, napping foolishly out in the open. She was supposed to be overlooking and assisting in a building project on the outskirts of the Goblin City, but during a supposed lunch break she had slipped away under a tree to indulge her weary eyes. She is relieved to see only her brother, Jacan.

"What do you want?" She snarled.

He studied her, amused. "You've been acting very oddly, sister. As are our parents. Its causing me concern."

Sheridan snorted. "You must not be too busy if youre worrying about us. What happened to that girl you where running off to visit every chance you got? Has she tired of you?"

Jacans eye flicked away, unconcerned. "No woman ever tires of me."

"But you never seem to be tired..."

"Of course not. Women invigorate me." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Dare I think that you have found somebody to share your nights with?"

She scowled, leaning her head back against the tree. Her younger brother was such a pain these days. He used to be a lot of fun, getting into mischief and letting her tag along. Along with Thissle, he'd been her best friend, although he'd always seemed to be more fond of his small group of fae friends, whom he seemed to lead. Things had changed to the point that now all he seemed to do was mock her for spending so much time among the people of the Goblin Kingdom, as opposed to fellow fae. He'd made it clear a few times in recent years that she was not welcome in his circle. It hurt her more than she would ever let him know.

He smiled coldly. "You know Mother is leaving tonight to attend Jariuses anniversary party. Im curious as to why she is not making you come as well."

Sheridans eyes shot open. _Shit._ She'd completely forgotten that that was today. It had been their little secret, her mother and hers-that for the day and night she would be gone, Sheridan was to watch over the Goblin Kingdom. Everyone else was to assume that Jareth would be staying to watch it. Sheridan had asked, completely confused, why that wouldnt be the case-but Sarah had asked her not to question it. Honored but perplexed and more than a bit bothered, she had agreed. She knew Jacan and Siri were going with her, so she would be alone for that time. Playing it cool, she shrugged.

"Im just staying in case father is called away, I suppose."

"For a wish away? Hmm, he's never needed a back up before."

"No, he hasnt. I guess they are just trying to give me some more responsibility."

Jacans grin sharpened. "More discipline. I can see it."

Sheridan resisted the urge to form a crystal to throw at him. It wouldnt be worth the effort.

"Are you quite finished? I guess I should be getting back as soon as possible. I need to wrap things up here." She stood, stretching.

Jacan was looking out over the landscape, thoughtfully. "Everyone is worried about our brother you know."

"Why?" She asked, surprised. For all she knew, Jarius was doing fine. He'd written, and his letters where mostly upbeat.

"You dont know? There are rumors all over the court. Rumors that he isnt a capable Sandman."

"Thats cruel." She frowned.

"I know, and I shouldnt be surprised you havnt noticed, since you spend your time here. The Court is feeling his strain. The Seelies are loosing power, and they are blaming him for it."

"What can he do? Its not like he asked for the job."

Jacan shook he head. "No. But they expected competence all the same." He loomed close to her. "There are whispers that the High King might demand our parents take his place."

Sheridan gasped. "They would hate that!"

Jacan looked pleased with himself. "I know. And wouldnt it be a scandal. Unseating a Sandman and rearranging the rules, casting out the rightful heir due to her husbands ineptitude. This anniversary is not going to be a pleasant one, I predict."

Sheridan felt a wave of sadness replace the former relief she had felt that she wouldnt be going. She wished she could see her brother, to help comfort him.

"Whatever bastard killed Ole needs to be caught." She breathed, angry. "I wonder if they have any idea all of the trouble they've caused?"

Jacans face was like stone. "I would be surprised if they didnt."

A gentle breeze sent a violent shudder through the Goblin Princess.


End file.
